


New Shoes (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed likes Oswald’s new shoes





	New Shoes (fancomic)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOhKTpztT400g9EnU1uOc1AbLiZSJB73jezfXkySRi6uuS3SVue1tfVQnkpQDlX9Q?key=VGtOZy1FSTZ2aWVPdERuc2VEYlRFTE5JVFZHb19B&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
